Limites Humaines
by Cwan
Summary: Après la guerre, la liberté rester encore un idéal, surtout pour Ron Weasley enfouit sous ses mensonges coupé de sa famille, de ses amis. Une rencontre va tout changer, la clefs de ses souffrances. /!\ à lire en écoutant "The Getaway" - RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS! Merci à mon super Beta-reader Pochama-Ashimari! Suivez moi sur mon blog, FB et tweetii - @GinalaGuimauve


Limites humaines

Après la grande guerre, les vies de tous avaient repris, une fois nos morts enterrés, nos blessés guéris, mes amis et moi avions juste repris le chemin de l'école. Pour passer notre diplôme, vivre comme tout jeune de notre page, et pas comme les héros de que nous étions aux yeux du monde des sorciers. Scrutés, espionnés, épiés, nous ne pouvions rien faire sans que la Gazette du Sorcier n'en soit au courant, nous n'avions plus de vie privée, nos vies faisaient parties du domaine public, nos moindres faits et gestes décortiqués, expliqués. Une étiquette qui m'amusait au début. Cela fait des années que j'ai quitté Poudlard, que je vis au jour le jour, loin de ma famille car je ne supporte plus toute cette pression. Je n'ai pas pu être libre, de peur d'apporter la honte sur les miens, mes meilleurs amis : Harry et Hermione.

Nous continuons de nous donner des nouvelles, à intervalles régulières, pourtant je n'ose pas tout leur avouer. Je mens, je mens sur ma vie car j'ai honte. Je ne suis pas employé dans une petite boite de communication et de publicité de sorcier comme je leur ai dit. La seule chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti, c'est mon chat : Gaspard.

Je suis Ronald Weasley, jeune homme âgé de 27 ans, bientôt trentenaire et rien qui ne me rende fier de ma vie actuelle.

Je travaille comme barman le week-end, mais comme ça ne paie pas des masses, la semaine je suis aussi hôte. Comprenez par là que mon travail est de procurer du plaisir à mes clients... Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Longue histoire. Je dirais juste que le fait de ne pas pouvoir être libre de ses actions et de ses désirs a pour conséquence de ne pas être comme on l'aurait souhaité. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis loin d'être malheureux, mais les gens s'attendent à autre chose de moi, vu mon adolescence héroïque, comme un enfant star... Et vous savez tous comment sont devenus les-dits enfants stars une fois adulte.

C'était un mardi comme tous les autres, je me réveillais tard, car ma nuit de travail avait pris fin à six heures du matin. Je roulais presque du lit, tellement flemmard de me lever. Gaspard s'enroula entre mes jambes. C'était sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il avait faim. Je cherche ma baguette du bout des doigts, la trouve finalement sous mon oreiller. Je l'agite, et le paquet de croquette s'envole pour aller se vider dans la gamelle du chat. Bien sûr, il s'en déverse totalement sur le sol de ma cuisine. Tout en grognant, je stoppe le sort catastrophique et je range le reste à la façon moldu.

Mon chat se jeta sur la nourriture tandis que je me jetais sous la douche. Une fois prêt, j'enfilais un pantalon de toile bleu, un t-shirt blanc, un sweet gris et une veste de costume noir ainsi qu'une paire de bottine en cuir. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux humides, les boucles rousses me tombaient sur les joues, là où une légère barbe toute aussi rousse avait vu le jour. Je trouves que cela me donne un côté « Homme ».

Tout en souriant à cette idée, je pris mes clefs, salua mon chat et parti. Je me rendais tous les matins dans un café près de la gare. Mon petit plaisir était de prendre un thé « Earl Grey » avec du lait et des petits gâteaux secs. Tout en allumant une cigarette, je prenais le soleil. Il m'arrivait parfois de repenser à tous ces moments durs que j'avais vécu. Que ce soit ceux vécus pendant la grande guerre, la disparition de mon frère, les tourments subits par Hermione, la violence, la mort qui rodait partout et ce regard... Un regard froid, plein de haine, posé sur moi. Ce regard qui me suivait partout, que j'avais réussi à apprécier, c'est dire car aimer quelqu'un qui vous hait...

Parfois, ma tasse de thé à la main, je penses à mes plus grands regrets, l'un d'entre eux me saute à chaque fois au visage, passant mon cœur à la moulinette. J'aurais dû trouver le courage de lui dire...

De dire à cette personne au regard si dur que je l'aime, que j'en rêvais la nuit, au point où fermer les yeux me faisait peur, car j'étais incapable de comprendre... J'approchais ma cigarette, inspirant. Je laissais tomber la tête sur le dossier de ma chaise pour recracher ma fumée. Un mouvement me fit sursauter, je reposais ma tasse, et me levais. J'aurais juré avoir vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur ma droite, un éclair blanc. Je me rassis dans mon siège, et si les journaux écrivaient de nouveau sur moi... Que deviendrais-je ?

Bien que ma vie ne soit pas des plus réussites, je l'aimais plutôt bien. Que penseraient mes amis, ma famille ? J'entendais déjà le laïusse de mon frère Percy... Oh non non non, ça ne se pouvait pas, vraiment pas ! Finissant mon thé sans grande envie, je pris un autre chemin – bien plus long – pour aller au travail, et arriver en retard.

Le tenancier du club me jeta un drôle de regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je passais dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Enfin, je n'enfilais qu'une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu-nuit avec de petites étoiles qui bougeaient vraiment, chose que mes clients moldus trouvaient fascinant. Une illusion d'optique selon leurs dires.

Je passais devant le tableau où étaient marqués nos rendez-vous, et notre classement, j'étais l'éternel deuxième. Derrière Syd était un bon gars, qui plaisait à toutes les filles avec son mètre quatre-vingt dix, ses yeux noirs, et ses longs cheveux blonds. Impossible de le détester car il était toujours là pour donner un coup de main.

Installé à une table, je tenais compagnie à deux jeunes filles, elles racontaient les derniers potins de la fac. Comme elles venaient toutes les semaines, je me mêlais à la discussion avec beaucoup d'aisance.

Elles pressaient leurs corps chauds comme le mien, toutes rouges et émoustillées. Comme à chaque fois, je ne ressentais rien : ni chaleur, ni exaltation, ni envie... pour qui que ce soit.

La soirée et la nuit passèrent bien vite. J'enchaînais les rendez-vous. Mes clientes des plus heureuses quittaient le bar tout en me laissant de gros pourboires. Cela en valait le coup, ce matin-là c'était à moi de fermer le bar. J'étais donc seul quand j'entendis la porte grincer.

« - C'est fermé, revenez ce soir ! lâchais-je avant de relever la tête une fois ma table propre.

Même pour moi ? »

Que ne fus pas ma surprise en me retournant, le son de cette voix, j'avais cru ne plus jamais l'entendre. Je pris alors le temps de m'asseoir, de tirer une cigarette de ma poche, de la porter délicatement à mes lèvres tout en jouant avec elle, de l'allumer. Je frissonna sous le regard froid et dur qui ne m'avait plus scruté depuis de nombreuses années, je senti mon pouls battre plus fort, le sang affluait vers mes joues. Mes mains tremblaient quelque peu. Je coinçais mes longues boucles derrière mes oreilles, passais ma main dans ma barbe et soupirais.

« - Bonsoir. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Mon interlocuteur mis un certain temps avant de me répondre. Je le sentais m'observer, comme un jouet. Quelles étaient ses pensées à propos de moi ? Et moi, qu'en pensais-je ? Si j'avais eu la force et le courage de tout lui dire, peut-être que ma vie aurait été différente. Hélas, je ne le saurais jamais.

« - Je suis en voyage d'affaire. répondit-il sombrement

Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans un tel endroit ?

Je suis en voyage.

Ça je le sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Cet endroit est fait pour les gens qui se sentent seul, surtout les moldus. Que viens tu y faire ? »

Nouveau silence de sa part, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, comme pour lire dans son âme, comprendre. Je me retrouvais absorbé par la douceur de ses traits, les commissures de ses lèvres qui m'avait toujours rendu fou...

« - Je suis en voyage, donc je me sens seul. Puis-je rester un peu ?

Hum... Comme tu le souhaite, mais je doubles mon tarif : normalement à cette heure-ci j'ai fini ! »

Je conclus notre échange sur un petit sourire. Je serais bien rester à ses côtés toute la nuit, je n'avais dit cela que pour me rassurer, mais j'étais toujours aux prises avec mes vieux sentiments. En bientôt dix ans, rien n'avait changer, pour moi tout du moins... Je lui servi un verre et lui fis signe de prendre place à côté de moi. En silence nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, je pris l'initiative de rompre le silence.

« - Pourquoi ici ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Car c'est un joli bar, encore ouvert à cette heure-ci !

Seulement pour ça ? Regarde moi droit dans les yeux, »

Mon ton se fit un peu plus dur, je posais mes mains sur ses joues pâles et froides pour maintenir le contact visuel que je savais sur le point de se briser.

« - Soyons sérieux. Combien y avait-il de chance que tu tombes sur un bar ouvert au levé du soleil dans lequel je fais la fermeture ? Dis moi, le monde est bien petit ! »

Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, les séparant de son doux visage.

« - Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'un heureux hasard à vrai dire... »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Ses mains lâchèrent les miennes. Je me redressais, interloqué. Que faire ? Que dire ? Dans ces moments, mon cœur se vide de tout sentiment, mon esprit de toute logique. Je ne suis qu'un pantin incapable d'aligné mots et idées. J'ai ma chance, une chance offerte par les dieux, de tout recommencer, d'écrire une nouvelle page de mon histoire. Une histoire que j'aurais choisi, et non. Je me trouves face à la seule personne que je n'ai jamais sû aimer, totalement désarmé ! Nous finîmes nos verres. Je détachais mes yeux des siens, rompant ce seul contact depuis des années. Je me levais, débarrassait la table et fit comme si de rien n'était. Je senti une main caresser mes cheveux fugacement, puis je me retrouvais de nouveau seul. Une liasse de billet sur la table. Parti, envolé. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la force de tout lui avouer, pas par peur, je n'étais plus à ça près. Pas à cause de sa famille ou de sa position, nous étions plus semblable que le reste du monde pouvait le penser. Peut-être n'étais-je pas près, pas encore, à vivre la vie dont je rêve, avec certaines contraintes que j'aurais moi-même choisis. Car il est plus difficile de vivre avec les limites que nous nous sommes imposé, que celles imposées par la société. Car au final, le seul à être déçu, c'est nous-même et se décevoir soi-même.

Je décidais donc qu'il était temps. Je sortais du bar en trombe. Cherchant au milieu de la rue vide de monde, le soleil baignait l'endroit dans une douceur moite. Une ombre s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi. Toujours comme un fou, je me mis à courir, puis finalement je posais ma main sur son épaule. Aucune surprise ne se lisait dans ses yeux, un doux sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

Et je lâchais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis ces dix longues années de silence. Que je l'avais haï de toutes mes forces durant notre jeunesse. Que j'avais fini par m'éveiller à l'amour g^race à lui, que cela m'avait procuré beaucoup de peur, de doute, de honte, mais aussi de chaleur, que j'avais par m'accepter tel que j'étais réellement, que je l'avais vu changer, que je me souvenais de son regard posé sur mon visage déformé lors de notre capture. La joie que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait défié son maître.

« - Tout ce que je viens de te dire, j'aurais voulu te le dire une fois la guerre finie, mais ton regard... J'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'accepte pas. À ce moment là de ma vie, je n'aurais pas pu, mais aujourd'hui, je me décharge de tout cela. Je suis libre ! »

Il me regardait toujours. Son sourire plus large et joyeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et murmura :

« - J'ai attendu la fin de la guerre moi aussi, mais je venais de trahir ce en quoi mon pèreavait toujours cru. Je ne pouvais détruire le cœur de mes parents encore une fois. J'ai vécu une belle vie jusqu'ici, je me suis racheté une conduite, j'ai rencontré de jeunes femmes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres... Au final, personne ne pouvait comblé le manque qu'il y avait au fond de mon âme, à par tes boucles rousses Weasley ! Notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard. Je t'ai aperçu cette après midi au café. Je t'ai suivi, puis j'ai attendu ne sachant que faire, puis j'ai fait le grand saut... Alors dis moi Ron, veux-tu rester un petit moment avec moi, en faisait fis des autres ? Choses que nos limites nous interdisaient ? »

J'acquiesçais légèrement la tête, baissant les yeux, posais le bout de mon nez sur le sien, laissant celui ci glisser. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, après des années de désir, d'envie, de frustration, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous !

« - Drago ?

Oui Ron ?

Hum... Je t'aime...

J'espère bien après toutes ces années... ! »

Nous ne pensions pas à demain, seul le moment présent compter nous voulions simplement être heureux.


End file.
